A Simple Priest
by dmcdante-rocks
Summary: There are many things wrong with this world. I am one of these things. I find myself enjoying the company of someone else. A woman who cares not for anything but herself. I dream for something that is not easily obtained. For that is the life of a simple priest. (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Yea here it is people. This is A Simple Priest. Now one of you reviewed asking if this was Shirou Emiya or Amakusa Shirou Tokisada. I have decided to go with Amakusa for this story. Mainly cause I found myself enjoying him in Fate/Apocrypha. So I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Also, I am looking for a Beta Reader for this story. So if anyone of you are kind and helpful enough, I would be very thankful. And whoever becomes the Beta Reader will be let in on what's happening within this story. So if you wanna be the Beta Reader for this story, and have some say in how this story will go, then send me a PM.**

(Start)(Kuoh, Japan.)(2 months before cannon)

A young man was walking around the small town of Kuoh in Japan. He had his eyes closed as the night sky was illuminated by the crescent moon that was out. His blonde hair seemingly giving off it's own glow as his arms were folded behind his back. A smile was plastered on his face as he stopped under a lamp post. Whisker like markings crinkling on his face. His body was covered by the black robes priest usually wore, a golden cross was lightly tied around his neck. On top of his robes was a crimson red shroud. He turned his head slightly to find himself standing outside a destroyed church on the outskirts of town.

A small golden circle appeared next to his ear as he placed a two fingers on the circle.

"This is Naruto, I have arrived at the abandoned church, you have let Lucifer know of my entry to this town correct?" He asked calmly as he heard a voice.

"Yes I have Naruto-san. Lucifer said he would send a message to his younger sister along side the sister of Leviathan. Be careful though. As of right now we are only assuming that they informed their younger sisters. And remember, this is nothing more than trying to build relations with them." A soft spoken female voice said as Naruto nodded.

"Don't worry Gabriel-sama. I'll introduce myself tomorrow." Naruto said calmly as Gabriel sighed.

"Just be careful...we don't want them to see this as an act of war instead." Gabriel warned him as Naruto chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything wrong." Naruto said as the circle disappeared.

"And how exactly do you plan on showing yourself to them?" A female voice asked from behind him.

Turning around he was treated to the sight of his close associate. Her golden eyes stared at with something akin to interest. Her charcoal black hair framed her face as a light smile was painted onto her gorgeous face. The charcoal black hair trailed down her back leaving the charcoal tresses to lightly trail against the ground. Her neck was hidden from view mostly due to the black feathers that surrounded it. Her state of dress was an interesting one. She work a form fitting black dress with gold trims, though the upper half became more of a corset that showed her bountiful chest. She brought a hand up to her hair and brushed a stray strand out from her face as a golden stake pierced her hands. A black ribbon tied the two together.

"We know that they attend the nearby school. So all I need to do is speak with the principal and see if he would allow us to introduce ourselves to everyone." Naruto said calmly as the woman sighed.

"And what if they see it as an act of war?" The woman asked as Naruto brought a hand to his chin.

"By entering their home turf they no doubt know we are here. But for us to go as far as to show up to their main base, it could be seen as an act of war." Naruto said thinking the situation through as his associate walked up and stood next to him.

"For now, I suggest rebuilding our base and waiting to see if they will come to us." His associate said as Naruto nodded.

"That would be a better idea. Thank you Semiramis." Naruto said as Semiramis turned to him with a raised brow.

"For what?" She asked confused.

"For staying by my side. You've had enough chances to kill me, yet you don't. You instead allow me to live and follow me." Naruto said as she turned away from him.

"The only reason I still follow you is because you continue to interest me nothing more." Semiramis said as Naruto smiled before walking towards the church, his left arm glowing a light blue while his right arm glowed a dark red.

"Now then, let's see if I can't preform any miracles." He said jokingly as Semiramis shook her head.

Once Naruto arrived at the front door of the church, he placed his hands on the doors of the church before it was enveloped in a golden glow. When the glow faded, the church appeared to be brand new again. As though it had just been built.

"Now that our base has been built we can start building trust before we set our plans into motion." Naruto said as Semiramis shook her head in disbelief.

"And you don't think people will question how a brand new church magically appeared in the middle of the night?" Semiramis asked as a golden circle appeared under the church.

Eventually the church seemed to glimmer slightly before it returned to it's run down appearance.

"There, the devils won't suspect a thing. A simple appearance change isn't a hard thing to break, but due to the fact most devils won't come close to the church this will appear as though the church is slowly being rebuilt day after day." Naruto said as Semiramis stared at the church.

"For one such as you to use plan such an idea so quickly. It truly amazes me." She said as Naruto nodded.

"Thank you for the praise Semiramis." Naruto said as he walked into the church.

"Don't let it go to your head." She said following after him.

"How long will it take for you to build the gardens?" Naruto asked as they stood at the alter of the church.

"It will take two months at the least. Considering we are in enemy territory, I don't want to draw too much suspicion so I won't be building it quickly." Semiramis stated as she sat down on one of the many benches littering the inside of the church.

"By using a little bit of energy to build the gardens while we are in enemy territory, you should be able to just sneak under the radar." Naruto summarised as Semiramis nodded. "But then again, in reality, everyone is our enemy." Naruto said getting a smile from his partner. "Unless we can get everyone to work together, my ambition will never be realised." He finished turning around to stare at her. A unknown gleam in his eyes that caused Semiramis to let out a small laugh.

"You are an interesting one. To think you'd willingly challenge humanity itself just to make sure no one else will suffer." She said as Naruto walked over and sat next to her. "You've set yourself a large ambition, but what about those who will continue to stand in your way?" She asked as Naruto laughed lightly.

"Then I will fight them as well." Naruto said simply getting a laugh from his partner who placed the back of her hand on his head and lightly pulled him down.

Naruto had soon found that his head had been laid upon the lap of his partner. Usually, people would find themselves fearing their positions. Their head laid upon the lap of the descendent of the queen of Assyria.

"Semiramis." Naruto started getting her attention as he closed his eyes. "Why did you decided to follow me?" He asked as she started to lightly rub the top of his head.

"Because of your dedication to your own cause. No matter how many times I told you it would be impossible. You simply smiled and told me. That you didn't know the meaning of the word. That all things claimed impossible, were just things no one tried hard enough to accomplish completely." She said as Naruto rested his eyes with a faint smile.

"How long will you continue to stay by my side?" He asked softly as she smiled and looked towards the roof of the church.

"Till the bitter end. At least that way...I can consider it a beautiful end. One worthy of myself." She said sadly as Naruto's smile grew lightly.

"Thank you again Semiramis." He said before the he drifted off too sleep in that position. His partner watching over him carefully as she ran the tips of her fingers through his hair.

"No. Thank you Naruto. For pulling me from my ancestors shadow." Semiramis said before a purple circle appeared next to her. "I shall start the construction of the gardens tonight. Should we be given a proper reasoning, it should be fully operational at least." She said to herself before the circle disappeared.

Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to rest her eyes, her body taking control of itself as it continued to run her fingers through the blondes hair.

(Two weeks later)

Naruto was walking around town, having gotten used to the small town, he found himself being greeted by a few kind people. Others would look in his direction while others would strike a conversation with him. Currently, he had about five different bags. in his hands filled with food and other necessities. Taking a small break at the nearby park, he sat at the edge of the fountain and ran his hands through the cool water of it. Staring at his own reflection in the water before wiping it away with a quick swipe of his hand.

'This town is so peaceful. The towns people are friendly enough. Hopefully the Gremory Heiress knows of our presence here. I expected a visit within the first week yet they still haven't approached us. How peculiar.' Naruto thought to himself before he heard the sound of rushing footsteps.

Looking to the sound he saw three children he had recently taken in. Within the two weeks they had been in Kuoh, Semiramis was able'd to create a couple of houses for them. A little bit of magic and some of the ancient ruins of Babylon's hanging garden changed to be a normal two story home. He found the three children cuddled up together on a stormy night. Walking over to where the rain soaked three children were, he held his umbrella above them. The three of them turned to stare above them only to see Naruto giving them a kind smile. He brought the three of them to his and Semiramis' home where he quickly dried them off. Giving them all a spare change of clothing he had, he made sure they were asleep before he talked with Semiramis.

After explaining to her why he brought them in, Semiramis agreed with his ideal. Not wanting for others to suffer a horrible life of loneliness. Living on the streets all alone. Gathering more mana, she brought forth another add on to their small home. Making it appear as though a orphanage was created near the church. While the sudden appearance of these places may seem strange. Semiramis had used her magical abilities to alter the memories of those who walk past the church to think that the orphanage had always been there. Since then they have acted as older siblings to the three children. But in the children's minds, Naruto and Semiramis represented their parents.

One of the children was a girl with black hair tied together by a red ribbon that Naruto had got her. Her amber eyes shined brightly as she ran over to Naruto. She was wearing a red long sleeved shirt with a black shirt and sandals. This was Senna, the oldest of the three children. The one next to her was the only boy in the group. His blonde hair and lavender coloured eyes showed happiness as he walked over to followed Senna. He was wearing a light brown jacket over a red shirt and brown pants with black boots. This was Yin. And finally, the second girl of the group was Yin's twin sister, everything matching about them right down to the clothing. The girls name was Yang.

"Father Naruto." Senna said as she stopped at the fountain.

"What are you three doing out here?" He asked as his gaze shifted across the three of them.

"Mother Semiramis told us to come out here and find you. she said you were taking longer than expected." Yin said as Naruto stood to his feet.

"I was just taking a small break that's all." Naruto said before they heard foot steps running over to them.

A Young teen with brown hair and eyes wearing a black jacket with matching pants and a red undershirt was running over to him. He stopped at the group and looked towards the bags on the ground.

"You need a hand?" The teen asked as Naruto smiled.

"It would be nice to get some help." Naruto said as the boy picked up half of the bags.

Naruto grabbed the remaining bags and the small group started their walk back to their home. Eventually they made it back to the house where Semiramis opened the door for them. Naruto walked in after the children with his helper following. They placed down the bags within the kitchen before they moved to the living room.

"Would you like something to drink?" Naruto asked the boy who nodded.

"A cup of tea please?" He asked kindly as Naruto walked into the kitchen.

Semiramis walked into the kitchen and noticed that the boy's attention was instantly drawn to her. Or more specifically, her chest. Her hands twitched in annoyance before Naruto walked in with two cups of tea.

"I must thank you for helping me carry the bags." Naruto said as he gave the boy his cup.

"It's no problem. I didn't expect to see a priest in this town." The boy said as Semiramis moved to stand behind Naruto.

"I recently came to Japan. Now tell me the name of the boy who helped me." Naruto said as Semiramis stared at the boy with a twitching brow.

"My name?" The boy asked getting a nod. "It's Issei. Issei Hyoudo." The now named Issei said as Naruto smiled.

"Well then. Thank you Hyoudo-san for helping me." He said getting a smile from the boy.

"No problem..." Issei trailed off as Naruto shook his head slightly.

"Forgive me, where are my manners. My name is Naruto Shirou Uzumaki." He said before gesturing to Semiramis. "This is my partner Semiramis." He continued as he placed a hand upon one of hers that she laid on the top of the couch.

"It's nice to meet the two of you. I think I should be going." Issei said before standing to his feet.

"Allow me to see you out then." Naruto said as the two walked to the front door.

"It was nice meeting you Naruto-san." Issei said as he stopped at the door.

"It was nice meeting you as well Issei-san. Not many people have gone out of their way to help me." Naruto said as Issei rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"It could be because our town hasn't had a priest for a while now. But when I saw you sitting there with the children, I just felt like helping." Issei said smiling as Naruto closed his eyes and folded his arms behind his back.

"Your a kind man Issei-san. I look forward to seeing what you do in the near future." Naruto said as Issei started walking away after he opened the door.

"It was nice meeting you Naruto-san. If someone asks, I'll send them your way. It has been a while but there should be some believers in this town." Issei said before he ran off with Naruto shutting the door.

"Issei Hyoudo." Naruto said with a strange smile. "To have received a Sacred Gear. Your an interesting one." He said before walking back into the living room.

"Next time I see that kid. I'll end him." Semiramis stated as she was sitting in Naruto's seat.

"Why is that?" Naruto said as he sat across from her.

"The boy is a pervert. His gaze went straight to my chest." Semiramis said annoyed as Naruto laughed.

"Maybe he was so taken in by your beautiful face, he couldn't help but look away." Naruto said lightly.

"But he stared at my chest. I don't like being looked at like I'm an object." She said growling slightly as Naruto smiled.

"Unfortunately for you. We need him around. I sensed that he had a Sacred Gear. But I can't determine what it is." Naruto said as he crossed his hands in front of his face.

"So on the off chance it's one of the Longinus, we need to keep him around." Semiramis said with her head down.

"Correct. Now all we need to do is wait till the devils make their move and we go from there." Naruto said as she nodded.

"The gardens are only about thirty five percent finished. I had to rush the creation of the children's home cause someone didn't inform me of what he was doing." She said calmly as Naruto laughed. "So how long till you can put your plans into motion?" She asked as Naruto stopped laughing and closed his eyes.

"Once the Red Dragon Emperor and White Dragon have revealed themselves. Then I can start." Naruto said as he stared Semiramis in the eyes.

Stunning gold met crystal blue in a tense stare down.

"To peace then." Semiramis said as two cups filled with red wine appeared on the table, both of them taking one of the cups for themselves.

"To peace." Naruto said as they both downed the drink.

 **(END)**

 **Alright this has been A Simple Priest. Now as we know, since this Naruto is based off of Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, he is only working for himself. A member of the Catholic Church is nothing more than a front for him. He will do what is ordered of him by people like Gabriel and Michael, but only to keep his disguise going. Now with Semiramis being in this story. She is a member of the Hero faction who left and joined Naruto. How she is a member comes from the fact the Term 'Hero' Is completely perspective based. As such, she is here due to that reasoning. Somewhere along the line, she came across Naruto who had only recently joined the church. She found out about Naruto's ambition for peace and joined him because she found it interesting. Now, for this story, It is leaning towards being a single pairing with Semiramis. But there is the possibility that it could lead to a harem.**

 **Possible Harem.**

 **Semiramis (Main)**

 **Xenovia**

 **Irina**

 **Raynare**

 **These are the people I am considering if this does go down the Harem route. Mainly those who are affiliated with the church or formerly affiliated with the church. Again this is only a possibility, I would not be above only doing a single with Naruto and Semiramis. Anyway I'll see you all later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Alright then. Now to point some things out that I've seen within the reviews of this story. One thing I have found is that few of you want this to be a single story pairing while others want harem. I have even seen people wanting more added to the Harem. The people on my discord chat have helped me come up with an idea for one character. Thanks to them for that. I won't lie, this story will probably end up being a Harem as I myself am leaning towards it myself. But I will say this. I will not be adding Gabriel or Asia to the Harem for major reasons that will be revealed in the story. Gabriel mainly where as Asia will just see Naruto as a father figure. Now onto a question by the reviewer PompousBrat. The reason that I am using Naruto and not just Amakusa is because while I have Naruto act more like Amakusa, there will be things that differentiate the two of them within this story. For this, think of it as two sides of the same coin. One side of it will be his Amakusa side while the other will be his Naruto side. Where these differences are, well you'll just have to find out.**

 **Oh and sorry if the interaction between Naruto and Semiramis felt a little too...heart felt. Really I didn't mean for it to be. What I meant for it was to show how Naruto and Semiramis trusted each other.**

 **Also something good happened. The author of stories such as, Return of the Dark Knight and Replaced, Crowfeast. Has become the Beta Reader to this story. I am thankful for him for doing this and I can't thank him enough. Now onto the chapter.**

(Story Start)

(Two days after the last chapter. 3pm)

After meeting the...interesting teen that was Issei Hyoudo, Naruto and Semiramis had been having the feeling that they were being watched. As it was Semiramis had been getting more agitated with the feeling while Naruto seemed to ignore it.

"When are we going to do something about our little spy?" She asked as Naruto sat at the living room table.

"Nothing yet. They are simply observing to see if we show any ill intent." Naruto said calmly as he stood up from the table.

"How much longer do you think till they will visit us?" She asked as Naruto walked over to stand next to her.

"Not much longer now. But I think we may need to take the first step here." Naruto said with a smile as Semiramis looked out a nearby window.

"And how are we gonna do that?" She asked as Naruto sighed.

"By walking straight into their base and saying hello." He answered calmly as he walked towards the front door, his red shroud missing, leaving him just in the usual priest clothing.

"If your going out, I'll continue the work on the Gardens. And be careful." She said walking away. A small smile on her face as Naruto nodded.

"Will do." He said as he placed his shoes on and left their home.

(Half an Hour later)

Naruto had just resigned himself to wandering around Kuoh once more. Taking in the sights the town held. Eventually he felt himself starting to get hungry. Turning to the nearest person, he tried to ask if they knew where he could get some food. Unfortunately most of the people ignored him while some, females around his age, blushed and turned into a stuttering mess.

"Hey Naruto-san." He heard from behind him.

Turning around, Naruto came face to face with Issei. Dressed as he was when he first helped Naruto, but with a school bag slung over his shoulder.

"Ah Issei-san. Hello again." He said as Issei walked over to him.

"You OK?" Issei asked as Naruto nodded. "You seem lost." He pointed out as Naruto laughed slightly.

"Well, I was on my way to speak with the principal of the nearby school, but I got hungry on the way." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh do you want to grab something to eat then?" Issei asked as Naruto looked at him in shock.

"I couldn't be a bother to someone as nice as you." Naruto said only for Issei to regret what he was about to say.

"Don't worry about it. Besides we're near a good ramen place anyway." He said only for Naruto to grab him by the shoulders.

"Show me." Naruto said seriously, scaring Issei slightly.

(10 Minutes Later, Ramen stand)

Issei was currently staring in shock as Naruto just finished his fourth large ramen bowel and placed it into a small stack.

"Issei-san. You are more of a saint than even me." He said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"How did you manage to eat all that?" Issei asked staring at Naruto's body.

"I just really like ramen." Naruto said simply as Issei sweat dropped.

"Right. So what were you going to see the principal of the school for?" Issei asked as Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sorry Issei-san, but I must leave now. You'll find out tomorrow but for now I must say goodbye." Naruto said bowing to Issei before walking out of the stand.

Issei shrugged his shoulders and went to stand up from his seat, having finished his bowel earlier. Only for someone to grab his shoulder tightly. Looking at the person holding his shoulder, he found the owner of the ramen stand looking at him holding a piece of paper.

(With Naruto)

After leaving Issei with the bill, Naruto made his way to the nearby school. Kuoh academy. He didn't have trouble finding the place seeing as it seemed to be giving off a dark aura. Or more specifically, there was a large gathering of dark energy gathered somewhere on the school's grounds. Looking at the school as a whole, Naruto shook his head before he felt a dove land on his shoulder. Looking at the bird that landed on his shoulder, he lightly stroked the bird on the chest before walking away from the school. His eyes closed as he felt a devils presence behind him.

Walking through the streets of Kuoh in the evening was something Naruto found himself enjoying. The peacefulness of the town calmed Naruto down. For even someone like him had problems. He was walking through the park once more as the dove on his shoulder flew away as the leaves rustled loudly. Turning his head slightly he found a woman standing behind him. Her clothing consisted of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots. She had long silky black hair that fell down her back with piercing violet eyes. She also possessed two jet black feathered wings.

"How strange. I didn't expect to meet a crow on my walk." Naruto said as he noticed the devils presence behind one of the trees.

"What is a priest doing here in Kuoh?" The Fallen angel asked as Naruto gave his usual disarming smile.

"The angels decided to try and build better relations with the devils. So they sent me." He said as he kept one hand hidden behind his back. "What about you?" He asked as the Fallen kept her distance from him.

"Azazel-sama sent me here to keep an eye on a kid. He has a Sacred Gear that caught Azazel-sama's interest." She said as Naruto raised a brow.

"The boy your talking about. It's Issei Hyoudo right?" Naruto asked as the Fallen's eyes widened.

"How do you know that?" She asked as she formed a light spear in her right hand.

Naruto seeing this stopped hiding his hand and showed her four weapons held in between his fingers. In between his fingers were long thin swords with a short red handle and guard. Letting the blades fall from his grip, they dug themselves into the ground as Naruto backed away from them. After getting a far enough distance they broke into blue particles and disappeared.

"I mean you no harm. I want the same thing that Azazel wants." Naruto said raising his arms into the air as the Fallen let her own spear disappear.

She looked around the area quickly before walking closer to Naruto.

"It's too open to talk here." She said as Naruto nodded.

"Ah yes, we can continue at my home. Though do change your clothes as I'd rather not have to explain why I brought a woman who was wearing barely anything." Naruto said before the Fallen was covered in a purple flash. When it faded it left her with a yellow sundress that covered her body with a black coat over it.

"Is this better?" She asked as Naruto nodded before walking off. "What's your name priest?" She asked as she followed after him.

"Naruto, Naruto Shirou Uzumaki." He said folding his arms behind his back and grabbing his left wrist with his right hand. "What about you Fallen?" He asked as they left the park.

"Raynare." She said simply as she remained a small distance away from him.

"Well then. It's nice to meet you Raynare. You'll have to excuse my partner when we get to my home. She's not exactly fond of other people." He said as she raised a brow.

"Didn't think a priest could get married." Raynare said confused, receiving a chuckle from the blonde priest.

"We aren't married. Partners more in the sense of work really." He said getting a confused stare to his back as he continued walking.

"Guess I'll have to see what you mean." She said annoyed as Naruto nodded.

"Yes, yes you will." Naruto said with his smile disappearing.

(At Naruto's home)

After arriving back at his house, Naruto ushered in his new acquaintance. Shutting and locking the door, he led her to the living room where he sat down. Raynare stared at the priest, looking for any signs of deception, for any signs of this being a trap. But found none. So taking the seat Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"So Raynare-san, what is the reason you've been spying on Issei Hyoudo?" Naruto asked as Raynare raised a brow.

"I told you. The brat has a Sacred Gear that caught Azazel's interest." She said as Naruto shook his head.

"If that was the case. Why not extract the Sacred Gear?" He asked as she tensed up.

"My orders were to watch over Issei Hyoudo. Not interact with him or anything else. As such I will not kill the target." She said honestly as Naruto smiled.

"That's good. If you had planned on killing an Innocent person, then I would have you killed right here and now. " Naruto told her as her eyes widened.

Raynare went to move only to notice that she was surrounded by multiple purple chains that seemingly swayed side to side as though they were snakes. But after looking closely, the tips of the chains were dripping a greenish black liquid.

"One wrong move was all it took." Semiramis said as she came out of the kitchen. "One wrong move and you'd be wishing for death after my chains pierced your flesh." She said with a dark tone as Raynare looked at her.

"You may be thinking that I betrayed the trust you put into me. But I was just protecting an Investment. That's all." Naruto said as she turned her attention back to him.

"What do you mean by Investment?" She asked angrily as Naruto smiled.

"Issei will become a much stronger person in the future. As such, I am waiting till the right moment where he comes in search of answers." Naruto said laying his left ankle on top of his right.

"I thought you said you wanted the same thing as Azazel-sama." Raynare said growling only for the chains to move closer.

"I do. Both of us are people who desire peace. But we both have different ways of achieving it. My way is just the more fun way." Naruto said jokingly as Raynare looked confused.

"To unite everyone against a common foe." Semiramis said as Naruto laughed.

"If I can somehow bring everyone together to fight against a single enemy. Then everyone shall learn to work together and hopefully ignore their differences." Naruto explained as Raynare scoffed.

"And what about after you die? Your not a angel, your not a devil, and your certainly not a Fallen angel. Your just human. For all you know, someone could try to bring the apocalypse after you die." She said, a tone filled with superiority lingered in her voice.

Naruto said nothing but stood to his face. His smile having disappeared until only a small smirk was left.

"What I will do will solidify my place in the history of this world. As the man who did the unthinkable. Something none of the factions will do themselves." He said calmly as Raynare, could only stare at him confused once again.

"And what is that?" She asked only to get a laugh.

"That is something you'll just have to wait around and see." He said plainly. "Now it is late and I must do some more cleaning of the church before I can fully open it." He said sighing as Raynare stood to her feet slowly. The chains still surrounding her.

"So what? You can preach about how good god is?" Raynare asked sarcastically.

"No. Nothing of the sort. If you want to know. Then come to the church and listen to what I have to say." He said as Raynare looked at him suspiciously.

"If you let me do my job. I'll leave you alone." Raynare said as Naruto nodded.

"As long as your mission is observation and not extermination, then I will do as such." Naruto said as Semiramis made the chains disappear before moving to stand at Naruto's side.

"As a sign of trust. A nun was recently excommunicated from the church in Italy. Apparently she healed a devil without knowing that he was one." Raynare said as Naruto turned his head to stare at her out of the corner of his eye.

"And what is this nun's name?" Naruto asked.

"Asia Argento." Raynare said as Naruto's right hand tightened up till his knuckles turned white. His eyes not changing at all as he tried to keep his composure.

"Is that so? Why are you telling me this?" He asked calmly as Raynare placed a hand on her hip.

"She was meant to come to our side on the Fallen faction. But since you seem different than most priests I've come across, I'll send her your way. She should be arriving in a couple of months. Think of this being the start of a truce between us." Raynare said before walking out of the home.

Once Naruto was sure she was far away, he let out a heavy sigh as he eased the grip on his hand.

"Is this Asia person close to you?" Semiramis asked as Naruto nodded.

"Asia was just a young child when I first met her. I had just left my senior priest to start out on my own when she was assigned to me. I looked after her and helped her become the person she is. A kind and caring person who won't hesitate to help others. After a while, the others would always say I looked like a parent taking care of my daughter." Naruto explained as Semiramis raised a brow.

"So that's how you were used to acting like a proper father." She said getting a nod in return.

"If Asia truly does turn up here in Kuoh. We must get to her before the others do. I don't care what those fools who blindly follow the angels say, I will bring Asia into my church and keep her safe." He continued while Semiramis only laughed.

"Of course you will. That's just the kind of person you are." Semiramis said with a soft smile. "That conviction of yours is one of the reasons I still follow you." She continued as Naruto nodded.

"I know. Now let's turn in for the night. Since we made contact with Fallen angels here in Kuoh, the devils will no doubt contact us to find where we stand." Naruto said with Semiramis nodding.

"I'll make sure to have a extra room added to our house for this Asia." Semiramis said as Naruto smiled. "I expect some form of compensation for this." She added quickly as Naruto laughed softly.

"Of course. You'll have all the homemade cookies that you could want." Naruto said as he walked towards their shared room.

"Good. I knew I kept you around for another reason other than you interesting me." Semiramis said as she followed after him.

"In the school. There's a building in the back which just reeks of a devils energy. Would you be able to send a message to the people there to let them know I want to speak with them?" Naruto asked as Semiramis nodded after they reached the room.

"I'll send them a note attached to the leg of a dove in the morning." Semiramis said as she moved to sit on the bed.

"Thank you Semiramis." Naruto said smiling as he got into bed after removing his shirt.

(With Raynare)

The Fallen angel had decided to report to the leader of her faction about her findings. In front of her appeared a magic circle until a man came out of the circle. The one who came out of the circle is a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. He was wearing a grey yukata as he yawned.

"Hello Raynare. What do you want?" He asked as Raynare bowed to him.

"Azazel-sama there is something I need to tell you." She said urgently getting a raised brow from the man.

"And what is that?" He asked as Raynare stopped bowing.

"I made contact with a priest who has made Kuoh his home." She said as Azazel laughed.

"So what? You've dealt with priests yourself what makes him any different?" Azazel asked as Raynare sighed.

"This one...he was different. He didn't care that I could've attempted to kill him at any time. He even invited me into his home." She said as Azazel brought a hand to his chin.

"So he was confident in the thought of being able to handle a Fallen angel. Did you sense anything strange coming from him?" He asked only to get a shake of a head.

"No. That's what made it more confusing. He's a human, confident enough in his abilities that he would willingly invite a Fallen angel into his home." She said grabbing her head slightly as Azazel sighed.

"Did you catch the name of this priest?" Azazel asked as she nodded.

"He said his name was Naruto Shirou Uzumaki." She said as Azazel's eyes widened.

"An Uzumaki huh? Didn't think anymore of those guys were around." Azazel said getting a confused look from his underling.

"Are the Uzumaki's special or something?" Raynare asked getting a nod from the man.

"The Uzumaki's have been a family that have existed for a while. I originally thought that the last Uzumaki was a female. But it seems that I was wrong." Azazel said before Raynare asked him another question.

"What's so special about them?"

"For some reason, the Uzumaki Family have always sided with the church. And strangely enough from the records I have on that family. Shirou is a very common middle name." Azazel said as his brow furrowed in confusion. "Give me some time to think on this information Raynare. For now, keep following your original mission, but this time. Try and befriend this new comer." He continued before teleporting away.

(The next morning)

After waking up, Naruto moved to the kitchens quietly as to not wake Semiramis. Knowing that she wasn't a morning person. When she first started following him, Naruto had woken her up early in the morning claiming that it was time for then to do some training. Suffice to say, Naruto was on edge with anything he would drink as Semiramis had threatened to poison him. Putting a apron on he moved to start making the cookies he promised before he went out to clean up around the church some more.

Eventually after he had finished his baking, he covered them with a tea towel before leaving a note for it. Making his way to the church he caught a glimpse of red hair in the corner of his vision. Turning to it, he saw a teenage girl with bluish green eyes and long red hair staring at him in confusion.

"Well hello there. I didn't expect to see you here." He said as the girl stood a few metres away from him. "Though I must say, it took a lot longer for you to show yourself to me." He continued as the girl folded her arms over her chest. "Rias Gremory." He finished as the girl, Rias, eyes narrowed.

( **END)**

 **So as of this chapter, we see that yes, Naruto wields Black Keys and has made contact with the Fallen Angels. Raynare even attempting to form a bridge of trust between them by offering to send Asia to Naruto when she arrives in Kuoh. And it also seems that Naruto doesn't seem to like how the church operates, especially now that he knows they wrongfully threw out Asia when she tried to do what was right. In doing so, Raynare revealed to Azazel that Naruto was stationed in Kuoh which sparked some interest in the leader of the Fallen Angels. What could this mean for our blonde priest? You'll have to find out next time.**

 **Side note, I hate myself and those I call my friends on my Discord Server, Invite code at the bottom of the chapter. Feel free to come in and chat with others on the server and have a say in what I do in some of my stories. But a new story will be posted alongside this chapter and the two other updates that come out while I brain storm Ideas for Moonslayer and maybe Beacon's Extending Blade. This story is a cross between Naruto (Obviously as it's a main thing I write) and My Teen Romantic Comedy Snafu (One of my favourites, waiting on a hopeful 3rd season.) Now Shameless plug alert for the story, You should totally check it out when I post it as it'll be one of my more chilled stories.**

 **But anyway now that that shameless plug is done, I'll be going. Nothing else to say but go check out Crowfeast's stories as he's my Beta for this story and I'm really thankful about that. And yea. Enjoy your day/night/evening whatever and Discord Instant invite down below. Enjoy.**

 **mGkxM4H**

 **For those who don't know what to do with this well. When you log onto Discord there's the small circles on the side with a plus side in them. Click on those and choose join existing Server, then enter in the invite code. Hope to see more of you there. Bye Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Alright so, after the chat with Rias in this chapter, there will be a timeskip to the beginning of Cannon. Now Issei will still become a devil, while Asia will not. She will remain on Naruto's side and be loyal to him. She will still be friends with Issei, but if she has to choose sides, then she'll side with Naruto. Now let's get into this...and I still haven't decided the pairing for this story yet. It's been the hardest one so far. Oh and later on Semiramis will be a bit OOC. The reason for this is because of her constant state of being around Naruto. He warmed her ice cold heart somewhat.**

 **(Story Start)**

"So Gremory-san, what brings you to my neighbourhood?" Naruto asked as he stared at the red haired devil in front of him.

"I sensed something odd. And now I figured it out. Your the priest my brother told me about." Rias said as Naruto gave her a bow.

"Naruto Shirou Uzumaki. It's nice to finally meet Lucifer's younger sister." Naruto said as Rias' glare lessened.

"So what are you planning?" Rias asked not trusting the smile Naruto seemed to have plastered on his face.

"Whatever do you mean?" Naruto asked innocently. Wanting to see where Rias was going with her questions.

"For what reason did your higher ups send you here?" Rias asked as Naruto nodded.

"I was ordered to come to Kuoh in order to try and build peace with devils such as yourself." Naruto said plainly as Rias scoffed.

"How am I meant to know that you won't simply ignore your orders and try and kill me when my backs turned?" Rias asked as Naruto laughed.

"Because if I wanted to kill you...I wouldn't of come to meet you by myself." Naruto explained, never once losing the smile Rias was quickly coming to hate.

"Is that a threat?" Rias asked with her hands tightening in anger as Naruto shook his head.

"Nothing of the sort Gremory-san." Naruto said waving off her anger. "I mean nothing by it. Though I do have a question, if you wouldn't mind answering it." Naruto said to her.

"I'll humour you then. What is your question?" Rias asked as Naruto's eyes gained a dark glint to them.

"What are your plans for those with Sacred Gears here?" Naruto asked as Rias' eyes narrowed once more.

"They are none of your business." Rias said as Naruto chuckled before he started to walk away from her. "Where are you going?" She asked as Naruto stopped and glanced at her out of the side of his eye.

"From this meeting alone, I have all the information I need. I hope we could be friends later on Rias Gremory. But for now, I must depart. I have other things to do." Naruto said before he continued walking away.

Rias on the other hand was glaring at the blonde priests back as he walked away calmly. Turning around, she decided to leave the man be unless he does something to aggravate her. Not knowing how he may effect her future. For better or for worse, remains to be seen.

(Two months later)

It had been two months since Rias had encountered the new priest within Kuoh. After that, she's had her familiar watching him. Making sure that there was nothing out of place. Naruto on the other hand, was slightly annoyed. Annoyed at the fact that he was constantly under watch. Though he could see where she was coming from. Still didn't mean he wasn't irritated by it. On the other hand, he had become popular with the locals of the town due to helping out in some random jobs. Whether it was weeding a garden for a old lady, or helping someone carry groceries from the store back to their own home. At first, people were hesitant to accept the help that he would offer, but others were glad to have a helping hand.

Now whenever he goes on his walks around town, he is greeted with friendly smiles and kind greetings. It was these actions that reminded Naruto of the objective he set for himself. If successful, then everyday would be like this. With no worry for war, no worry for destruction, and with no worry for the suffering of others. A perfect world. Currently the blonde priest was sitting in the ramen store Issei took him two months prior, his shroud missing, leaving him in his normal priest robes while said perverted boy at his side keeping an eye on the blonde.

"Now Issei, you should focus more on your meal instead of me." Naruto said slurping up the noodles in front of him calmly.

"Sorry, it's just I'm kinda expecting you to disappear on me when your foods finished." He said agitated as Naruto choked on his ramen slightly.

"Well, I have no plans on doing that again. This is my treat Issei, don't worry about a thing." He said smiling as someone entered the store. Someone who instantly put him on edge.

A young teen with blue hair walked upto the two. Her golden eyes looked over Naruto lightly before they moved towards Issei. Her eyes trailed over the boy with a slight disappointed gaze before it switched to a seductive one. Something that had Issei blushing as Naruto's left hand slowly fell to his side.

"Your Issei Hyoudo right?" She asked looking towards the teen.

"Wait, your looking for me?" He asked pointing to himself while the girl nodded. "And not him?" He asked pointing to Naruto who turned his head slightly to stare at the girl.

Blue met gold in a intense stare as the girl laughed nervously. Naruto noticed that she was wearing a red dress underneath a black jacket with high heels on. It may seem like she was looking for a boyfriend. But Naruto could sense the ill

"No, I'm not into old people." She said looking away as Naruto summoned a couple of black keys to his left hand in anger.

'Let it go Naruto. Let it go.' Naruto chanted to himself as the black keys faded away.

"He's not old. It's just the way he acts makes him seem more mature for his age. Though he is childish when it comes to ramen." Issei said making Naruto smile.

'I'm not gonna say anything on being childish Issei.' He thought as the woman looked at Issei and giggled.

"Whatever you say cutie." She said before grabbing Issei's hand. "How about you and me go on a date?" She asked as Issei glanced at Naruto slightly.

"Don't let this old man keep you from your life." Naruto said mockingly as Issei nodded and stood to his feet.

The two left the store as Naruto finished up his meal and placed some money on the counter.

"They grow up so fast don't they?" The chef asked as Naruto raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" He asked as the chef laughed.

"It seems as though it was just yesterday that Issei was being brought in by his parents and now I'm here watching him run off with a girl." The chef said as Naruto smiled.

"Honestly, the kid deserves better than someone like her." He said standing to his feet. "And if that date is gonna turn out the way I think it is, then he'll find that someone." He continued as he folded his arms behind his back and left.

After exiting the store, Naruto quickly left the area and returned to his church. Greeting others with a fake smile as he felt conflicted on what actions he could take. He could either interfere and save Issei, but then the boy would question him. And questions were not something he wanted to deal with. And the alternative to that, was to sit back and allow Issei to possibly die. Making up his mind, he quickened his pace to his home. Once he arrived at his home, he quickly wrote a small note before Semiramis walked in.

"What are you doing?" She asked as Naruto folded the note.

"Issei is currently going on a date with a Fallen. By the looks of it, she might be working independently. I'll have to question Raynare when I get the chance, but for now, I need you to do me a favour." He said holding the note towards her.

"Who am I sending this too?" She asked as a dove flew in through a open window.

"Rias Gremory. She has a base in the school grounds. Search for the building that leaks the darkest energy. And afterwards prepare for a fight." He said, placing his shroud one as he noticed a small note on the table.

"Who left that here?" He asked looking towards Semiramis.

"Who do you think? Your little fan boy arrived earlier and left the note before taking off." She said with a sigh as Naruto shook his head.

"I'll be going then. I'll see if I can't find Raynare and find out what's going on." He said walking out the door.

"Look at me, listening to the words of someone who's beneath me. How low I've fallen." She said to herself as Senna walked into the room.

"But you like father don't you?" She asked as Semiramis looked towards her.

"Like that fool?" Semiramis asked before shaking her head as she attached the note to the dove. "I can't see it. I merely follow him because he's my form of entertainment." She said looking out the window as Senna smiled.

"Yet your worried for him." She said as Semiramis scoffed.

"That fool can handle himself. Begone." She said not staring at the girl who walked out of the room smiling. "Me, be worried for him?" She asked shaking her head. "Absurd." She finished walking out of the room.

(Hours later)

Naruto had found himself wandering around the town for hours on end. His irritation growing slightly as he took a few calming breaths and wandered out towards the nearby park. Hoping that the surrounding nature would calm his emotions. And it succeeded. Wandering around the park he remembered words that he holds dear to his heart. Words from his mother on his family's creed.

"Remember my son, never hold anger for someone. Never resent another person. Live your life as a beacon of peace and happiness. Not someone who will fall to his emotions easily. A guide for others, to the perfect world."

Hearing his mothers voice and words brought a smile to Naruto's face as he walked through the park until he came to the centre where he found Issei impaled on a spear of light.

"Issei!" He exclaimed, worried for the boy.

Running over to the boy and summoning a black key in his hand, he destroyed the light spear and laid Issei on the ground gently.

"I'm sorry for not being here earlier." He apologized as Issei pointed behind him.

Turning around he saw the teen from the ramen shop, except more grown up. Her hair went to her thighs while she wore a form fitting red suit jacket with a short dress. Her golden eyes glared at the priest in annoyance as a spear formed in her hand.

"Why do I have to deal with these nuisances?" She asked readying the spear as Naruto turned his attention back to Issei. His gaze wandered the boy's dying body as he found a small note on the ground, having seeming fallen from Issei's pocket.

"Issei, if you can hear me. Wish for something." He said as he placed the note in the boy's hand. "And after all this is done. I'll treat you to some more ramen." He finished as he stood to his feet, a blank expression on his face.

'Naruto...I wish...to thank...you.' Issei thought as the note glowed a faint red.

A red magical circle appeared behind Naruto as Rias appeared. She stared at Naruto's back in shock before she saw Issei laying on the ground. Seemingly dead.

"Gremory." The priest called getting her attention.

"What is it?" She asked as Naruto turned his head slightly and stared at Issei's body in regret.

"The boy's Sacred Gear, for some reason he was killed because of it." He said as his gaze returned to the fallen as he brought the black keys close to his face. "Do what you need to do. But please, don't let a innocent life perish because of this." He said as he threw his left arm forward, the swords leaving his hand quickly as he created two more in his hands.

The Fallen dodge them as Naruto continued to bombard her with his weapons. Using her light spear, the fallen deflected the keys as they were eventually stuck into the ground. Smiling Naruto blocked a spear thrown at him as a gold circle appeared in front of his right hand.

"Set." He called as the black keys stuck into the ground were surrounded by the gold circle, before they were thrown into the air. Or more specifically, towards the fallen.

Rias, having reincarnated Issei into her pawn while the priest and fallen were distracted, watched as the priest sent blade after blade towards the fallen. Though it was then she felt a strange energy flowing off of him. It wasn't the usual energy used by magical beings, but it seemed familiar to her some how.

"I don't have time for this." The Fallen said to herself as she sent out a barrage of light spears, destroying all the black keys Naruto sent after her. Jumping away, Naruto threw the keys in his hand, destroying any that came close to Rias and Issei. Turning his attention to them, he saw they were fine. When he turned back to the fallen, she had disappeared. Willing his black keys to disappear, he turned back to Rias and Issei to see them surrounded by a magic circle.

"Tell Issei, he's always welcome to come and talk with me." He said walking away from the two.

(At Naruto's home.)

After arriving at his home, Naruto took off his shroud and sat down in the living room. His face covered by his hands as Semiramis walked into the room.

"What is the problem?" She asked staring at him. "The pervert died, but he was revived. Mission successful." She finished looking at him only to see him take his hands away from his face.

"There is no problem Semiramis. In fact, everything went according to plan." He said showing her a smile. "With Issei reincarnated as a devil, all I have to do is continue to play my part." He said looking down to his lap.

"So what's the plan now?" She asked as Naruto chuckled.

"We wait. Once Raynare brings Asia to us, then we will move to remove the fallen from the town." Naruto said as Semiramis sighed.

"All this waiting is boring me." She said annoyed as Naruto stood to his feet.

"Don't worry, our time is soon." He said calmly.

"Everyone's in place. I've gotten reports from the others." She said calmly as Naruto smiled.

"Good. Then all the pieces all falling into place." Naruto said as he turned his head to stare at the ceiling.

'Not too long now. I'll reach our dream. Mother.' He thought closing his eyes.

(Timeskip to Asia's arrival.)

Naruto was standing in his kitchen, finishing some baking when there was an urgent knock at his door. Answering the door, he was greeted to the sight of a bloody Raynare. Helping her inside, he closed the door and laid her down on the floor before he started healing her.

"They...got her." She said as Naruto stared at her confused.

"Come again?" He asked confused.

"Asia, I was...going to bring her here, but they stopped me." She said as Naruto looked at her in shock.

"You'll rest up here. Look after the kids for me." He said as he helped her to sit down on the couch.

He walked out of the living room, into the bedroom he and Semiramis shared. Opening the wardrobe, he pulled out a sheathed katana. It was hidden in a pitch black scabbard. Unsheathing the blade, Naruto admired it, drawing a finger over the blade lightly as the skin on his right index finger split from the sharpness. He watched the red liquid trail from his finger as he stared at the blade. Sheathing it once more, he grabbed the sword by the scabbard under the guard and left the house.

Upon closing the front door, he was greeted to the sight of Semiramis standing in front of him. Her gaze drifted to the sword in his hands.

"Your bringing that?" She asked confused as Naruto nodded.

"Yes. These fallen must be taken down." Naruto said, his voice displaying how serious he truly was.

"Alright then. Let's go." She said calmly as Naruto glanced at her.

He knew that no matter what, in a situation like this, she wouldn't sit back and do nothing. Smiling, he walked down the street, to where he could sense a large gathering of magical energy. Energy he had become accustomed to with his years of working under Gabriel. Eventually, Naruto and Semiramis came to a old abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of town.

"How shall we greet these crows?" The queen asked as Naruto smiled.

"The only way terrible guests can be greeted." He said as he kicked the door down.

His eyes widened when he saw a small teen, dressed in a nun's outfit, tied up against a cross while she was surrounded by four people. One, a man in priests clothes similar to Naruto's own, but different as well. Where as Naruto's was completely black, this mans clothes was a combination of black and grey. His silver hair and red eyes glared at the two as the others turned to them. One, the fallen that Issei took on a date. Another a grown man wearing a trench coat and a fedora. And another, a blonde haired girl with blue eyes as she was dressed in a gothic lolita fashion.

"The stench these fools give off is making me sick." Semiramis said as Naruto's eyes hardened.

"What's this? A priest here in Kuoh?" The silver haired man said as he aimed a gun towards Naruto. "Guess I'll end you and your whore there." He said as Naruto drew his sword in his right hand and stepped away from Semiramis.

"I'll leave the priest for you my dear." He said as the scabbard disappeared and three keys appeared between the fingers on his left hand.

"It's for the best." A enraged Semiramis growled out as multiple pieces of stones with writing appeared around her.

She started the fight as the stones launched lasers towards the group. Naruto taking advantage, threw his keys at the nearest Fallen before rushing as he dodged the keys. His sword clashed against the light spear of the only male of the group. A smile came across his face as three more keys appeared in his hand. Thrusting his hand forward, he tried to impale the Fallen in the face only to have to dodge a second light spear aimed towards him. Backing away while throwing the keys, he ducked as the blonde Fallen tried to impale him.

"Set." He called as the thrown keys that had embedded themselves in the ground were covered by a gold circle.

They flew from their positions and a couple stabbed the male in the back. Using the distraction, Naruto rushed the blonde as he swung his sword at her head. She ducked and jumped into the air, only for two keys to stab into her wings from behind. She fell to the ground in pain as Naruto met her halfway, his sword at his waist as he stared her in the eyes.

"Rest in peace, and may you find your way, under the guidance of the lord." He said before swinging his sword, cutting the girl in half.

Her two pieces hit the ground as the only male tried to punch Naruto in the back of the head only to be struck by a small gloved fist. When the Fallen was slammed against the wall, Naruto quickly riddled his body with black keys before he dispatched the Fallen by decapitation. Turning to the one who helped him. It was a girl dressed in the uniform of Kuoh academy. She had white hair and hazel colored eyes. Turning to the door, he found Rias and her peerage standing there.

"It seems as though we lost the numbers advantage. As such." The priest said before he ran away, Semiramis growling as she shot laser after laser at him.

"Freed you worthless priest!" The last Fallen said before golden chains appeared around her.

The others looked at the source of the chains only to find them embedded into Naruto's left arm. He walked over to the group as the white haired girl glared at him.

"It seems all those who were at your side have either left or died." Naruto said as he and Semiramis stood in front of the fallen. "Why did you disobey the orders Azazel gave you?" He asked confused as the fallen glared at him.

Semiramis, seeing a break in action walked over to the hostage and freed her.

"Are you OK?" She asked as the blonde looked at her.

"Who are you?" She asked as Semiramis scoffed.

"The descendant of the Queen of Assyria, Semiramis." She said giving a small bow as Naruto walked over. His chains disappearing after he pinned the fallen to the ground using his keys.

"Asia-chan. Are you OK?" He asked standing next to Semiramis.

"Father!" She called out and hugged him tightly.

"Now now Asia-chan. Your safe now." He said patting the girls back as Semiramis smiled.

"With those looks, you could actually pass Asia off as your own child." Semiramis said as Asia looked towards her.

"And I guess that would make you her mother." He joked as Semiramis' eyes widened slightly.

"What do you mean fool?" She asked as Naruto smiled.

"Think about it, I'm around you most of the day. It would be foolish of others to not think of us as her parents." He said gently pushing Asia towards Semiramis.

Asia stared at the black haired woman who just gave her a glare. She backed up slightly, her fear getting the better of her. Naruto only smiled and pushed her towards Semiramis once again.

"You two make up. And I'll talk with our friends over there." He said walking away to question Rias and her peerage while Semiramis stared at his back.

"Don't take his words t-"

"Mother." Asia suddenly said as she hugged Semiramis tightly.

This action caused the Assyrian queen to glare at the blonde teen. Asia only held onto the woman tighter as she smiled lightly. Semiramis' glare lessened as she looked at the others only to find them leaving with Naruto standing at the door. Seeing this, she gently patted the girl on the back and held her lightly.

"Only for a little while longer." She said looking away.

Asia smiled at the woman's words and held her tighter.

"That's enough." Semiramis said quickly, raising her hands. "And don't tell anyone." She said after Asia parted from her.

"I won't." She said quietly.

"But I will!" A voice that brought nothing but pain to Semiramis' existence said. "I must say this was quite the turn of events. From the dramatic entrance, to the calmness Naruto held killing those Fallen Angels, to the loving bond that has started forming between you and the girl. This is truly Magnificent!" The voice continued as a man walked out of the darkness.

"So you've finally arrived. Shakespeare." Naruto said calmly as Semiramis wanted to scream.

 **(END)**

 **So in this chapter, Issei became a devil, Semiramis showed her softer side with Asia and one of Naruto's 'Friends' have arrived. Now for those wondering, Semiramis' dove sent a message after Raynare entered their home. The ORC followed the dove when it returned to Semiramis. And yes, those were Chakra chains. Basically where as Kuroka can use Poison mist with Youjutsu, Naruto can create chains with Senjutsu. I will explain mroe when I deem it necessary. (Which will probably be around the time the ORC travel to Kyoto) And yes I am building Issei up for two reasons. In this, he will be redeemed instead of being a useless pervert, and because his power will fit Naruto's plan easily. He's, like everyone else who's unaware of Naruto's plan, is being manipulated for, a perfect world in Naruto's opinion. Anyway, I posted two new stories, Nazarick's Greed, a Naruto/Overlord crossover with a slight FMA crossover. And A Black Ops Life, a Naruto/My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU story. Check these out as I feel they are some of my better stories in terms of pacing and content. And also a thanks to Crowfeast for checking out this chapter, along with the starting chapters of Nazarick's Greed and A Black Ops Life. And I will see you all in the next update.**


End file.
